


【wanlson】时间碎片

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: CP：帕温分级：NC-17简介：小男孩的First Time内含独轮小破车姑且标了分级初中小男孩预警祝亲爱的James生日快乐，我好爱他





	【wanlson】时间碎片

Patrick摇摇晃晃地从楼梯走下来，穿着妈妈买的粉色印花T恤，整个人都是玫瑰色的。

他的金色短发打着乱糟糟的卷，眼睛里全是刚睡醒的迷朦倦意。打着哈欠对已经聚集在餐桌前的家人们说早安，连同Mark身边的James——他对邻居的突然出现早就习以为常。 “你得快点Patty！”James咬下一口薄煎饼嘟嘟囔囔地催促道。 “好啦，好啦。” Patrick应声走进洗手间。

 

出门之前，妈妈给Patrick的手里塞上零花钱又嘱咐他一定要照顾好Wan家的弟弟，并要在傍晚之前回来，大人们会准备好派对。

“James比我还厉害呢！我们在一起没有任何问题。”Patrick骄傲地挺起后背。

James把剩下的最后一口培根塞进嘴巴里，从椅子上跳下来，脸颊鼓鼓的，含糊地对Wilson一家说了再见。

 

自行车经过碾过水洼，荡起一小片充满张力的水花，冲进站台的屋檐。

若不是James及时向后跳了一步，他为今天特意搭配的红格子衬衫就要倒霉了，尽管如此，他的新运动鞋的鞋尖还是沾上一星水迹。“真不走运，生日这天居然下雨。”James念着，跺着脚，又扶正了黑边眼镜。一旁已经把粉睡衣换成灰蓝T恤、头发梳理整齐的Patrick随手递来一块手帕。

“我还是喜欢你那件粉衣服。”James清理完鞋子后又坐回长凳上，他摊开双手，去接从檐上落下的雨滴。

巴士缓慢地进站，Patrick努努嘴说：“没人会穿睡衣出门的，快走啦。”

 

St. Petersburg 的City真正逛起来不算太大，Patrick和James朝圣过漫画店之后，两个人又走走玩玩到了商业中心才不过是上午十点多的时候。

 

不太会有店员来招呼两个小孩子，他们就自助式地试了好多件。

James不会挑衣服，他除了校服之外的衣服几乎全是格子衫，也总不太合身，袖子全是松松垮垮盖住一大半的手背。明明已经是八年级的中学生了，他的体格看起来还像个低学年的小男孩，只能穿L码的童装。Patrick也不擅长这个，拿了件自己喜欢的皮衣对着James比比划划了半天，总觉得哪里不对。

直到最后他们才选好一件蝙蝠侠logo印花的帽衫，他们俩就此达成共识：James穿上它就完全是个cool guy了。

 

中午的时候天放晴了，Patrick用零花钱请客买了热狗和可乐，他们就在广场边缘的木椅上吃他们的午餐。

鸽子丝毫不会怕生，径自飞来与人亲近。James轻抚上停在脚边那只的柔软羽毛，一边掰下小块的面包的碎屑去喂。午后的日光照射到他腕上的手链，光折射过来，差点晃晕了Patrick的眼睛。

“你把面包都喂给鸽子了，自己不多吃点怎么长高？”

 

Patrick已经迎来了变声期，声音一出口就像磨损得差不多的老唱片似的。

James是第一个发现他的“异常”的。那个周六早上从被窝里被叫醒的赖床的大个子，挠着头开口的第一句：“早，Jimmy！”说出口的一瞬间两个人都呆住了，那声音简直是公鸭嗓子，粗粝又沙哑。

等他们搞清楚是什么情况的时候，Patrick有些沮丧：“那我是不是不能唱歌了？”

James也不太懂，只能装作很平常的样子去安慰他：“肯定很快就好了！”

Patrick的低落没有维持很久，因为他的哥哥们很快就兴高采烈地搂着他的脖子，热情地宣布：“噢！我们的Patty是男人啦！”

男孩子变得神气起来，因为这个不可捉摸的“青春期”的到来，他马上就要成为大人了。

 

James有些羡慕又有些讨厌Patrick故作成熟的样子，也有一些些害怕。

他很快变得和自己和Leigh都不同起来，不仅个头长得厉害，下颌和鬓角两侧也都冒出淡淡的金色绒毛。James第一次见的时候忍不住摸了摸，有种不太扎人的软软的酥痒。Patrick任由他摸了一会儿很快就涨红了脸躲开他的手指，他说：“你很快也会有的！”

Patrick开始会回避James一些事情了，比如说James想躺在他腿上看书的时候会找很多借口拒绝，又或者玩过接球游戏浑身汗津津时不再愿意和James挤在一个淋浴间洗澡。

 

James想到此处忽然感到一种无法抵挡的不安，他硬邦邦地冲Patrick说了句：“我就算再多吃些也不会像你一样长得像个愚蠢的篮球架那么高！”然后把包装纸连同没吃完的食物用力在手心里攥紧成一团，摔到一旁的石板地面上。

这无名火烧得Patrick愣在原地，他怔了会儿，站起来把James丢掉的热狗捡起来又把自己手里完好的那份递给James，说：“我不该这么说的，Jimmy，喏，你吃我的吧。”

 

他多温柔啊！对自己总像有无尽的耐心。但James知道Patrick不是特别有耐心的类型，也不擅长去想太复杂的东西，遇到特别困难的问题很快就会想要逃走。

James也不知道什么时候这份耐心会耗尽。这份温柔也许很快就不再属于我了，他想。前不久的情人节他还在学校走廊看到Patrick笑眯眯地收下了一个漂亮女孩儿的巧克力。

 

爸爸曾经对James说过，当你想要了解一个人，要像摄影，而不是画画。

为什么呢？画家会将元素进行过滤和提取，他们不会为了无关紧要的东西浪费笔墨，不会有一件物事在画里是没有含义或者隐喻的。而拍一张照片，或者录一段影像，你会记录下事物本来的面貌，你看到的是整体。

“去看整体，用很多个角度，不要被细枝末节的碎片干扰。”爸爸说完这句，把他的老相机郑重地递给James。那时他还很小，不太能弄懂话语中的深意。

 

现在，James更困惑了，他一直以来自以为早已看清楚全貌的，他的Patty，变得不太一样了。

那个陪他抓虫子的Patty，冲他笑的Patty，认真听他编造怪异小故事的Patty，以为会一直亲密无间，但最终还是要长大的Patty。

他喜欢的Patty。

Patrick开始拥有更多的哥儿们，他们有打招呼的秘密手势。Patrick和玩音乐的几个男孩组建了乐队，甚至还在学校里有了热情粉丝。Patrick做了校庆舞台剧的主演，华服桂冠在台上耀眼夺目像个真正的王子，他在台下给小王子拍的照片还夹在他书桌的玻璃台面之下。

他的Patty快步向前跑着，气喘吁吁容光焕发，率先冲向他不可知的未来去。

而他还是那个别人眼里喜欢摆弄相机整天冒出奇怪幻想的沉闷小男孩，困在破晓前浓稠的黑暗里，毛绒绒的晨光照不透，连他们小时候糖霜般甜蜜的那些闪光也不行。

 

James没有接Patrick递来的热狗。他的视线钉在脚边的水洼上，平静的水面上映着遥远的天，银灰色的一小块积雨云是蔚蓝画布上残缺的灰迹。James觉得如果再低头他的眼泪就要落到这幅画的表面了，于是抬起脸，望向Patrick担忧的表情，他的声音和他的眼睛一样湿漉漉的：“Patty……”

他没有来得及说出喉咙里哽咽的道歉，就被Patrick凑过来覆盖上了嘴唇。

他的眼睛瞪大了，眼前是Patrick放大了的年轻又英俊的面容，细长的睫毛轻颤。

 

这是一个番茄酱混合了可乐味道的，吻。

 

James头一回去感受一个不是亲情意义上的吻，来自他最好的朋友Patrick。

他呼吸凝滞、头脑空白、心脏狂跳。只一下子，风暴轰然而至，究竟有什麽被席卷而去，James还来不及仔细考虑就已经被Patrick拥进了怀里。

 

他的脑里仿佛按下了巨大的快进和回放。

回程的巴士，生日派对上五彩缤纷的拉花和气球、祝福声、发出尖锐声响的口哨吹卷和塑料小喇叭，寒暄的大人、热闹的小孩子，装点了巧克力和水果的蛋糕，全成了纷乱嘈杂的快进镜头。狂风吹奏着生日快乐歌的旋律，这些镜头全随着风迷失在他恍如迷宫的记忆宫殿的深处。

James的眼前只盛满了面颊通红，目光灼灼的Patrick的脸，反复重播。

 

“我能进来吗？”James拉开门，就看到敲门后乖乖站在房间外等待的Patrick。

“你当然可以。”派对结束就独自躲进卧室的Birthday boy显得有些心事重重，他坐回床沿，晃荡着双腿，脚后跟不时踢到床框上。

Patrick关上门坐到James旁边，在意着什么似的，刻意隔了一小段安全距离，他轻轻咳嗽了下，说：“我是想说中午的事情。”

“没关系，都过去了。也会和女孩子kiss吧，我知道的。”James躲闪着，故意用不正经的语调试图显示自己的轻松。

“才不是！”Patrick陡然激动起来，他的声音还是哑的，又静了一会，转而抓住了James的手。James睁大了眼睛，不知所措地盯着他，瑟缩了一下，便感觉到Patrick用了力气不肯让他挣脱。他的手心热热的，渗出汗水的掌纹紧贴着自己的脉搏。

Patrick垂下眼注视进James黑白分明的眼睛，用一种可怜又诚恳的语气说：“是我的初吻，Jimmy……”

James知道他从不会对自己说谎，心底便涌出许多连他自己也不清楚的细小的开心，像刚才派对上升腾起细密泡泡的蜜瓜苏打，翻滚着就要涌出饮料表面。他笑了笑，说：“可我感觉你好像很擅长哦……”

“要再试试看嘛？”Patrick伸手揽住他的肩膀，似笑非笑的脸靠了过来，气流和沙沙的嗓音钻进James的耳膜。

 

Patrick侧过头，在James的嘴唇上啄了仅仅是蜻蜓点水的一下。

“……怎么样？”

“没怎么样，又不是第一次了！”James嘴硬地回答，可他的短发藏不住红成覆盆子色的耳廓。

“是吗？”Patrick笑起来。

James不知道原来Patrick也有十分争强好胜的一面。因为Patrick似乎被他激到，再次吻住他的嘴唇，柔软的舌头从唇上滑过，像露出尖齿的小兽。

 

一切都极其新鲜，湿滑而温热。Patrick平时的嘴巴线条锐利削薄，可现在尝起来的触感像果冻，饱满又美味。James简直怀疑这是某种神秘魔法，他这么想着，又被Patrick扶住后脑，舌头胡乱地缠绕吸吮过来，同抚摸上他后背的另只手一起。

“唔……”努力用鼻子呼吸还是无法获得足够的氧气，不得不更加急促鼓动鼻息，成为恶性循环。身体感觉到异样的炽热，James慌乱地去推Patrick。

 

“Patty，我感觉不太对，这就像，就像……想尿尿的感觉！”

大男孩噗嗤一下笑出来，James刚要恼火就被Patrick掌握住下半身起了反应的地方，他一下子软在这个触碰里。

“你是不是一直担心我比你更快变成大人？”他笑着，从散落的打着卷儿的额发缝隙中低头看过来，通透的眼睛在室内暖色的灯下显出蓝绿色，虹膜里的花纹如同James家客厅那尊矜贵瓷器的青金石蓝釉面上华美的嵌金纹样。美得像艺术品的男孩子又开口了，他说：“我们一起来变成大人吧，Jimmy……”

James陷进迷人的宇宙里，他已经忽略了被好朋友褪去牛仔裤和内裤这件事有多奇怪。被别人抚摸的感觉十分难耐可是又有种前所未有的新奇的舒服，他随着玩弄着自己的手指，呼吸变得更紧促。Patrick搂紧他的腰，他被轻而易举地整个拥进大个子的胸膛里。James觉得自己快要融化成一滩水了，他只能把上半身全部的重量都放在Patrick的身上，他的脸颊烧得更加厉害，止不住地喘气和哆嗦。

变硬的下体碰触到一块儿，被Patrick一起握在手中，有些粗暴地动起来。

 

James还是懵懵懂懂的，他隐约知道他们在做一件不是小孩子能做的事情，但他从不知道，原来成为大人，是这么愉快。

 

James扶在对方手臂上的指尖深深扣入细腻的皮肤中，嘴唇开启溢出一些恣意的如同梦呓的音节。他从未想过自己能发出这样的音调，眼前的残象越来越苍白，他的脑袋也装满了这些白色的虚无开始盼望一切都能暂停一会儿。 

已经，不行了…… 

快要窒息的瞬间，James察觉到有什么东西从身体里涌出来。 还沉浸在惊人的快意中，手又被带着握住了Patrick的下面。

好硬……刚来得及这样想，又被一个吻夺走了思维的节奏。同时进行手部动作和回应亲吻有些费力，不过很快Patrick也把一些粘稠的液体喷在了他的手心。

炽热的呼吸在耳边轰鸣，发出巨响和回音，Patrick的喘息甚至比他的变声前的歌声还要动听。James抬起疲倦的手轻轻拥住Patrick的后背，像是雏鸟般突然生出许多的依恋。他来不及检查自己蝙蝠侠logo的新衣服有没有被弄脏，还没降温的嘴唇又再次被含住，亲吻仿佛永远不会完结。

 

“生日快乐，my boy。”

James聆听着Patrick沙哑的祝福。

他的大男孩高高地扬起眉毛，对自己弯曲嘴角。

Patrick眼睛里那些神采奕奕的光的碎片，他很久之后才知道，要用“爱”这个词来描述。

END


End file.
